storyfandomcom-20200213-history
May's adventure 1 (May's adventures, Pokemon)
May starts her adventure In this first story May starts her adventure in a new region after losing all her Pokémon in a terrible event and will be trying to cheer up as she looks for new Pokémon to catch plus collecting gym badges and ribbons, Like I said the Pokémon in my stories can talk. May comes to Sinnoh in hopes that she can make a new team for herself and yes my chapters will be numbered so it's easier to understand. 1 Prologue May: I hope I get to Sinnoh soon...…….losing all my Pokémon like that was so terrible.....sniffle. Captain: May, we'll be arriving soon. May: G.….good. May looks out at the land as they get closer trying not to cry. May: Sigh...….. I was so close to rescuing them all too. Captain: Now preparing to dock, please gather your belongings. May gathers up her stuff and Pokeballs knowing nothing is in them. May: I wonder what Sinnoh is like? Captain: May, you can go now, the ship has docked. May: Oh, I got sidetracked here. May gets off and looks around. May: This....this is nice but.....it'd be better if my team was here.....they always knew how to have fun with each other even in times like this.....a Starly flies by as May looks up and starts to cry. May: Oh why did they have to pass on like that? It's so.....May sits down on a bench as a Chansey comes along. Chansey: Is anything wrong? May: Oh hi....sniffle....I'm just trying to get over the loss of the Pokémon I had. Chansey: It must have been terrible then. May: It.....was.....they passed on in a terrible explosion after saving me. My name is May by the way. Chansey notices snot running from May's nose and removes a doll scarf from the Pichu plush in her egg pouch then hands it to May. Chansey: Here May, use this. It's the best makeshift tissue I've got to give you on such short notice as I didn't think to carry tissues in my egg pouch. May: Oh...Thanks Chansey she said bending the scarf over her nose. May blows her nose in the very small scarf and uses it to dry her eyes. Chansey: Oh my, so you have no Pokémon now? May: No Chansey, I don't. It sucks so bad. Chansey: Come with me then, I think I can solve your problem. May: H.....how? Chansey: You'll see. who are you? May: My name is May. Chansey: Nice to meet you May. May: Oh you belong to the Pokémon center here don't you? Chansey: I do actually, I'm a pretty good nurse after all. This is Twinleaf town by the way. 2 May gets good news Chansey: Here we are May, the Pokémon center. Make yourself comfortable while I get Nurse Joy. May: Oh but.....What's the point? I can't be trainer without catching at least one Pokémon...... May looks around at the people playing with their Pokémon and cries more as she runs into a random room. May: This is terrible......I.....Nurse Joy: May? Why are you in the toy room? May: Oh hi Nurse Joy..... Nurse Joy: Chansey just told me everything, you must feel so awful. May: I do. Nurse Joy: Oh....don't cry May, I can fix your problem. May: Oh how? Nurse Joy: It's simple. I'll let you keep one of the Pokémon that got abandoned here. May perks up a little. Nurse Joy: Chansey, comfort her while I get the Pokémon. Chansey: May, how many Pokémon did you have? May: Six but now zero. Chansey: I feel your pain May, we've lost several Pokémon here in the center before. May: Wow. Nurse Joy: We have a problem...... May: Where's the Pokémon? Nurse Joy: They've disappeared. I looked all over for them. May: No....my new Pokémon, their lost? Nurse Joy: Maybe, I'm not sure. they never usually go to far. Chansey: Gasp! You think something horrible happened to them? Nurse Joy: Oh gosh I hope not. May: I'll look for them Nurse Joy. They can't have gone very far. I just hope none of them have been hurt in anyway. Nurse Joy: Me too. Although....actually just find them. Chansey, help May please. Chansey: Nurse Joy, where did you put my Pichu plush? Nurse Joy: I put it in the wash for you, it had quite a stain on it and not just the scarf either. Here you go Chansey, I know how much you love it riding in your pouch. May and Chansey go outside and here a scream. May: What was that? Chansey: I know that scream anywhere. That was Fennekin. May: A Fennekin? That's a fire type. Chansey: No time, lets go she said running. May: Wait for me she said bolting it. Fennekin: Leave me alone you dumb Skarmory, haven't you done enough damage? Skarmory: Your not going anywhere you little fox. Your going down you little thief. Fennekin: I thought the food was free! Skarmory: I'm not buying that story, say goodnight. Chansey uses Flamethrower before Skarmory can attack. Chansey: You will not harm Fennekin you steel bird. You've done enough damage to the Pokémon in the center. May: Whoa, it attacked her? Chansey: Yes. Skarmory: Back off! She stole my food. Fennekin: I did not! Skarmory goes for Fennekin but gets slapped by May. May: Back off yourself Skarmory, she didn't do anything to you! Skarmory tries again but Chansey uses Thunderbolt. Skarmory: OUCH! Wow that stung, I'm gonna.....Skarmory faints before he can speak another word. Fennekin: Wow, thanks girl. May: My name is May. Fennekin: Wow, thanks for saving me May. I would have died if he attacked me much more. May: Not if I can help it. Another scream is heard. Chansey: That was Mudkip! He sounds like he's in real danger. Fennekin: It's worse, he only screams like that if he's super bad trouble she said bolting it with everyone. Chansey: Whoa! A cliff? Mudkip hang on! Mudkip: I can't hold much longer! Help me! May: Mudkip, grab my hand. Mudkip: I don't think I can. May: Please, I don't want to see another Pokémon pass on! Mudkip slowly reaches up but slips slightly. Fennekin: Save him! May: I almost got you Mudkip. Mudkip: No...I'm slipping. May: Come on Mudkip, hurry. Chansey: Oh....no. please save him. Mudkip: This is it, I'm gonna fall! May: NO! Mudkip reaches again as the area he's grabbing crumbles slightly. May: Mudkip, grab my hand, please. Mudkip: I....can't. Tell the others....Mudkip slips off before he can finish. May immediately starts crying. May: Mudkip.....no....no! Chansey: He.....he slipped off. Fennekin: N.....no. It can't be...... May: Mudkip.....He didn't have time to grab my hand.....sniffle....no.....not another Pokémon gone! Chansey: W...wow.....now of all times, just when things where starting to look better. Fennekin: Wow this is sad, unforgently our other friend Snivy suffered the same fate in a different fashion, I'm the only one left. May: Gasp! no, it can't be!......no! Chansey: That's.....wow that's terrible. We lost two Pokémon today? I can't believe it. May: Oh Mudkip.....Snivy........why? Why? Chansey starts crying along with Fennekin. May: Mudkip could have my new Pokémon too. Fennekin: This bites so much. Chansey: Well I guess we better tell Nurse Joy the bad news then. 3 May gets her first Pokémon Nurse Joy: Your kidding? Mudkip and Snivy passed?! oh no......they had so much potential too. That's horrible to hear. May: It's pretty sad. I was hoping to save him at least. Nurse Joy: Well......I guess I'll have to make plaques for them now that their gone. May: Chansey, here....I forgot to give this doll scarf back to you. Chansey: Uh....thanks May she said taking it with a disgusted look on her face. May: Fennekin, I guess you'll have to be my new Pokémon. Fennekin: You mean it? May: I don't really have another option right now seeing as the other two are gone. Fennekin: Oh....yeah. I suppose your right. Nurse Joy: Fennekin, I know you'll be a great Pokémon for May to train. You've shown potential like the other two. Fennekin: I know I can be great, I just need more training. May: Sigh....Mudkip looked pretty good too. Nurse Joy: Mudkip was a pretty strong water type. May: He was? Nurse Joy: Oh yes, he was always training himself. May: Oh.....gosh.....he looked strong too. Nurse Joy: Whoa May, you seem most upset about this. May: How can I not? I just witnessed another Pokémon passing. Nurse Joy: Oh, I get it now. Of course. Fennekin: May, cheer up. You have me now. May: Fennekin, that may be so but......Fennekin jumps in May's arms then tries to dry her eyes. May: Oh...Fennekin....your so cute. Nurse Joy: If you need a shower May it's in the back, you look like you need one. May sniffles before speaking. May: I kind of do now. May goes to the shower room with Fennekin and gets ready to shower. May: Fennekin...I'm still a little shook up about what happened. Fennekin: Ah don't worry, things will get better May. May: I....I hope so. May turns on the shower as she lets a few more tears drop from her eyes. Fennekin: Oh my......May looks down at Fennekin for a moment letting the water hit them both then kneels down. May: Fennekin....i'm glad your my new Pokémon she said hugging Fennekin and crying a little more. Fennekin: That's right...let it all out May. I'm here for you. May lets go of her as Fennekin grabs May's bandana and hands it to her. May: Thanks Fennekin. May blows her nose in her green bandana and rinses it off in the shower water. Fennekin: Do you feel better? May: I actually do feel a little better Fennekin she said taking out a Fast ball. Fennekin: Is that a Fast ball? It's so cool. May: And you'll be all mine once I capture you with it she said tapping the ball on Fennekin. Fennekin goes inside and allows it to catch her. May: Great, now I'll just clean up. Fennekin comes back out and scrubs herself along with May. A little short for a first story I know but there's a lot more to come later on, I know this first story didn't have a lot of action and I'll fix that in the next installment, maybe even get a battle in if possible. I don't know how often I'm gonna get to upload stories here but this is cool I found another place that I can post my stories on. Keep an eye out for more of May's adventures May(Pokemon) Fennekin(Pokemon)